Hades and Persephone (Lore olympus)
by BBDandPINKY
Summary: Persephone has finally left the Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood and is living with Hades. But not everything is perfect yet. Her friendship with Artemis seems to be no more and Persephone still hasn't told anyone but Eros about Apollo.
1. Dawn

Chapter 1. Dawn

Though she had woken up in the Underworld many times before, Persephone always felt disoriented by the darkness of the dawnless morning. Though unlike any on the other time she had awoken there before, today she was shielded from the cold, nestled in the warm embrace of her love.

Hades.

The fog of sleep still clouding her eyes, she nuzzled in closer his chest and listened to the muffled sounds of his breathing. She took a deep breath herself, reveling in his scent of his skin, like a winter forest fire, and shut her eyes once more.

The deep rumble of Hades voice rolling gently through his chest caught her off guard, his breathing so steady she thought he was still sleeping.

"Are you always this beautiful in the morning?"

Her voice still husky from sleep, Persephone answered, "Only for you."

Smiling, he tenderly placed his hand under her chin and pulled Persephone's lips to his and was lost in her essence.

It was hard to believe she entered his life such a short time ago. Now Hades could not imagine a life without her by his side. Every time she was gone, even for a moment, was agony. How had he survived without her for so long? As cruel and dangerous as it had been, Hades had to admit he would some day have to thank Aphrodite for the prank she and Eros had pulled at Zeus' party. Maybe not. He doubted things would have ended up this way had Persephone not awoken hung-over and embarrassed in his guest room those few months ago.

Even now they had only been an item for one month, trying desperately to take things slow. By comparison to Minthe, who was all over him before the first date, Persephone was somehow more intimate in their limited exchanges. Her silken caress of his forearm contained more passion than any sexual encounter he had ever known. More importantly, her sweet nothings weren't nothing. They were real and sincere.

Hades would do anything for her, BE anything for her. He had even told her everything about his 13 years of isolation. That's why it hurt so much that she was still keeping a secret from him. Persephone had told him many things about herself; her life in the mortal realm, the events that brought her to Olympus, her experiences with Ares; but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing one key component. There was a flash fear behind her eyes of which he could never identify the source. Something told him it had to do with The Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood, but he had no idea why.

Still, he knew one day she would tell him. For now he was content to hold her and love her in this semi chaste arrangement. He had already waited 2000 years to find her, and would wait 2000 more just to make her happy.


	2. The Ceremony

Chapter 2. The Ceremony

Artemis and Persephone hadn't spoken since Persephone abrupt decision to leave TGOEM.

"_All for that big blue asshole?_' thought Artemis as she tried to make sense of it all. She still didn't see what Persephone even liked about him. '_It not like it's the first time a candidate had left TGOEM for a man'_ she reminded herself. It was just the first time she had stuck her neck out for someone. The first time she welcomed someone into her home. The first time she was betrayed by a best friend.

(A.N. Whenever the main story switches to all Italics, it is a time shift from the beginning of the chapter. TY)

_"Oh Perse, you look amazing!" Artemis could no longer contain her excitement. Though there had been rough patches to get her here, Persephone was finally going to take her vow of celibacy and become an official member or the Goddesses of Eternal Maidenhood.  
_

_But Persephone just stared into the mirror, as though she hadn't heard Artemis's proclamation._

_Artemis was right though. The dress was incredible. Soft and light, yet durable due to Athena's weaving prowess, and the embroidery work seemed to come alive at the hem, as though Hestia had sewn blooming flowers right into the fabric._

_At this moment however, Persephone was far more grateful for the veil that had been lowered over her face for it hid the tears slowly trickling down her cheeks. Yes, the dress was lovely, but it was only that. A pretty dress. The moment she put it on it ceased to be the ceremonial dress of a Goddess of Eternal Maidenhood. It was now a dress of deceit._

'At least it will all be over today' _thought Persephone. She had stuck out this long, trying to avoid the inevitable pain she would cause her friends and family, and had only made it harder for herself and everyone else in the process._

_"Perse? Did you hear me?"_

_Artemis's voice pulled her out of her reverie._

_"It's time!" She was so clearly overjoyed that Persephone had to smile, but it didn't last long. She stood, bare foot in her dressing room, and turned toward the door. Taking a deep breath to steady herself for what was ahead, Persephone began her march toward freedom._

_The Rite of Celibacy was to take place in the mortal realm. Demeter had arranged for an altar to be raised in a clearing of the forest adjacent to her property. As she tread through the forest, Persephone was reminded of all the times she had begged her mother to allow her to explore here alone. Only now that she was to sacrifice her autonomy did her mother allow it, not a nymph in sight. It was also the first time the forest felt hostile. Though she knew these woods well, and the sunlight was warm against her skin, the trees seemed cold and judgmental. The soft soil that had once soothed her bare feet felt as though it was pulling her down. '_This has to be done_.' She thought once more, steeling herself once more and pushing her self forward._

_The shrine, though hastily constructed, was one of the most splendid feats of nature Persephone had ever personally witnessed. Living arches had been lashed together out of saplings and covered in flowered vines. Tall oak logs were placed at regular intervals, vertically to act as support for the rose covered roof, an horizontally to serve as seating and golden sunlight streaming through every opening. Persephone was once again struck by something Hades said, calling to her as if her were right there beside her "_I am familiar with Demeters version of spring... You could measure it witha ruler._' The memory evoked a bittersweet smile, playing at the corner of her lips._

_As Persephone approached the altar, she thought she would be nervous. She had been nervous for so long, she was shocked at the waves of confidence washing over her. After today she wouldn't be living a lie. Every goddess in the clearing stared transfixed by Persephone. Though she had always been beautiful and elegant, walking up the aisle today she was regal. Not a soul could tear their eyes from her even for a moment. Hestia was briefly so awestruck it took Athena nudging her with her foot to remind her she was conducting the ceremony_

_"Glorious maidens, it is with great pleasure I welcome you all to our most sacred ceremony, The Rite of Celibacy! Today, we welcome into our midst the Daughter of Demeter, Kore Persephone, Goddess of Spring!"_

_The entire chamber erupted into applause. Demeter took the longest to settle back into her seat, annoyed at having been pulled back down by Artemis._

_"Persephone has been the embodiment of our code for many years and has proven herself worthy to join our sisterhood. Under the tutelage of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, she has begun her path to remain a Virgin for All Eternity!"_

_Once again the chamber burst into applause, but settled much more civilly._

_"Without further ado, Persephone, please step forward, that we may begin you induction." Persephone stepped into center stage, the center of attention. Once again she was grateful for the veil, as her nerves had finally decided to show themselves, but there was no turning back now._

_"Persephone, Goddess of Spring, Daughter of Demeter, today you will make your vows. Today you will see what it truly means to be a member of TGOEM. Do you have anything to say before we continue?"_

_"Well yes actu-" Persephone began._

_"Good! Then let's begin," Hestia interrupted. "Do you Kore, vow t-"_

_"Actually Hestia, I have something I need to say."_

_ For the second time today, Hestia appeared stunned. No one ever had ever used their floor time during their ceremony before. Not for lack of trying of mind you. Hestia had always bowled right over the offer and no one had dared interrupt her. Until today._ _Looking somewhat deflated, Hestia ceded the floor to Persephone. _

_"Esteemed Maidens, ever since I was 14 I have been preparing for this moment. Ever since I was 14, I knew no other path. Ever since I was 14 I was told this would make me happy and keep me safe and ever since I was 14 I didn't I know if this was my choice or everyone else's." The crowd was eerily silent. "I am here today to thank you for considering me for your organization, for the help you have been to me in my education, for being my friends. But mostly I am here today to inform you I will not become a Goddess of Eternal Maidenhood." she proclaimed, sweeping the veil from her face an allowing it to fall dully to the floor._

_Shocked gasps tore through the congregation. __Demeter's face was a mixture of confusion and rage. She began shouting "Kore, what do you me you won't join the Maidenhood, this is what you have been working for all your life! I-"_

_"No mama, this is what YOU'VE been working for all my life. But even if it was, this isn't a discussion of IF I join the Maidenhood. I no longer am eligible. I have taken my future into my own hands and am no longer a virgin!"_

_The clearing fell silent. Artemis, who had been nearly as angry as Demeter, slumped back into her seat. Her brother had been right. Persephone hadn't been taking her duties seriously._

_Only Demeter remained up in arms. "Surely this isn't true and you're just looking for a way out! Isn't there a way we can prove Kore is lying?"_

_Persephone approached her mother, gingerly placed her hands on her shoulders and staring up at her. "Mama, it's true. I have slept with a man. Please. Look into my eyes and see this is true."_

_Demeter didn't need to look, she wouldn't accept anything but cold, hard proof._

_"Fetch Aphrodite, she will be able to set this whole thing straight," demanded Demeter._

_Aphrodite was called. Kore's claims were verified. There was a great deal of sadness in Aphrodite's eyes afterward, but she wouldn't explain why. By the end of the night, Persephone's room in Demeters home was stacked high with boxes of her belongings from Artemis's._

_Artemis was no where to be found during this time. Hurt by betrayal she had taken Wolf with her on a late hunt and would not return for a long time._

_After she finished unloading the final, Persephone decided to take a walk and rest below the large weeping willow beside the river that divided the forest from the fields._

_Persephone: hey, I just wanted to goodbye. I have returned to the mortal realm to live out my life assisting my mother with the crops.__ Since  
__I will have_ _to return my phone to Olympus, this will probably be the last time you hear from me. I will miss you more than anyone I have met here_

_Hades: … [typing reply]_

_Me: ps, I did not join TGOEM so I wont have any reason to be back in Olympus either._

_Hades:_

_Persephone laid back, arm draped across her eyes to hold back the tears. Silently she sobbed until she felt her mother settle by her side and begin stroking her hair gently to calm her._ _Only her hands felt huge, strong and calloused. Carefully, she shifted her arm away from her face to see she was not in the shadow of a massive tree but instead sprawled across the dark couch in Hades hiding spot, the King of the Underworld crouched beside her on the floor, cautiously soothing her back to a coherent state._


	3. The Deal

3\. The Deal

Once Persephone had regained her composure, Hades asked her what had happened. She told him about the ceremony (omitting the parts about her virginity) and her mother's ensuing rage. The thought of returning to the mortal realm to be under her mother's ever persistent watch sent a shiver down her spine, followed by a pang of guilt.

"I can see the thought of returning to your mother is not the most pleasant at the moment, and I don't wish to add to your discomfort, but you would be welcome come stay with me until you're ready to decide what you want to do," he offered.

Persephone just sat in stunned silence, not sure how to respond.

"I have more house than I can really use by myself, if that helps," he added gently.

Finally she found her voice. "Oh I couldn't possibly impose. Really, it will be ok." '_Wow, that didn't even sound convincing to myself_' she thought, and she bowed her head in sorrow.

Sensing her unease, Hades replied. "Please, I insist. I've been looking for a roommate for a while now anyway."

"A roommate," she questioned, peering cautiously up towards his sapphire eyes.

"Yes, a roommate. Someone to help out with the cleaning, and bills, the dogs. A roommate."

"So you want me to like, pay rent and stuff?" Her voice was beginning to fill with optimism, a laurel of periwinkle daisies sprouting lazily above her ears.

"Well of course, I always insist that roommates pay their own way," He answered, already planning his visit to HR the next morning to increase her salary to compensate the expense. "It can lead to a very tense living situation if not."

Pulling herself up close to his face, eyes shimmering with hope, she begged. "And you're sure you don't mine? I wouldn't want to be a bother."

With her flowery scent and imploring gaze so close, Hades couldn't have turned her down even if he had wanted to. "Absolutely," he affirmed.

With a mighty _WOOSH_, a full bloom her daisies completely encircled her head, additional ones falling to the floor with delicate _pats_, Persephone squealing with delight.

"Am I to assume that's a yes?" Hades voice was bright with the light teasing, but completely full of relief.

Persephone threw her arms around his neck in an enthusiastic embrace. "I suppose it does, Roommate!"

With all her belongings were in the mortal realm, Persephone was settled into the very guest bedroom where she had awoken all those months ago in no time. Hades offered to purchase her all new furniture along with a full wardrobe, but that was an offer she had to refuse. She asked him if she could continue using the existing furniture until she had saved up enough for her own, which he of course agreed, all the while adding a few drachmae for savings to the intended pay bump. As for her clothing, she decided to ask Hermes to smuggle some back from Demeter's the next time he was in the mortal realm, fearing her mother would catch her and never allow her to leave again if she made the incursion herself. In the interim, she would scrape together enough money to purchase three of four more outfits that she could interchange to keep her look fresh.

That first night, exhausted from all the crying, she was fast asleep before her head hit the pillow. In an unfamiliar bed, a borrowed t-shirt so large it hung to her knees and a realm so bitterly cold she could hardly stand it, Persephone experienced what was without a doubt t_he most restful sleep she had in ages._


	4. Minthe

4\. Minthe

It didn't take long to establish a comfortable routine. Hades, often up early to insomnia, would start the coffee while Persephone showered and prepared or the day. They would sit side by side at the breakfast bar, Hades with a hearty meal of bacon and eggs, Persephone preferring the lighter approach of a parfait or smoothie.

Three days a week, Hades would drive her to Olympus for her classes, always waiting until she was safely in the building before heading off. The other 2 days they would carpool to work, much to Minthe's disdain

Though Hades had broken up with her, he felt it would be cruel to fire Minthe as well, so he transferred her to another department. Minthe however was furious when she learned that the pink skank had MOVED IN with Hades a mere 3 days after they had broken up. '_We we're together for a year before he even let me keep a toothbrush there!_' She didn't know how, but she vowed right then and there that their happiness would die by her hand.

Since changing jobs, Minthe no longer cared about Hades micromanagement of computer time. Once her bosses schedule was set, she would spend hours perusing the internet, trying to quiet the pain of rejection. More often than not, she would end up wallowing in self-pity with Thetis on their messaging app.

Thetis had been a huge 'help' in her time of need, taking her out to drink on work nights, introducing her to new men (though Thetis always seemed to be the one taking them home at closing time) and just all around helping Minthe turn her grief into deep seeded loathing. They decided to meet up that night for drinks at their favorite bar.

"So they moved in together," Thetis questioned, a hint of malice tainting the concern she way attempting to convey.

"Uh-huh," Minthe replied dejectedly, her eloquence lost somewhere around her fourth drink.

"And just 3 days after you guys ended it?" Thetis's biting reply cut deeper into the vein of sadness Minthe was trying desperately to close.

"Ex-ACT-uh-lee 3 days," she confirmed.

"Well CLEARLY he was cheating on you with her," Thetis retorted, not even bothering to hide her venom. It was just too easy to rile Minthe up

"No, no. That's not *_hic_* possibible," Minthe defended. "Shes a god-dess of ertern- etenial," she screwed up her face in concentration, "the ones that don't have sex!"

"Oh poor, sweet, dim Minthe, haven't we been over this? None of those hoity-toity goddesses take that vow seriously. Besides, didn't you see the article in The Weekly Nark?"

Minthe shook her head '_no_', and it was all Thetis could do to maintain her composure as she pulled out her phone.

"Here, see for yourself"

It took a moment for Minthe's eyes to adjust, but when they did, she read the headline:

The Goddesses of Eternal Getting It On:  
Persephone, Goddess of Spring, takes a lover,  
Ending her candidacy for TGOEM

The first paragraph recounted the shocking details of the ceremony gone awry, the remaining 6 containing speculations as to who this unnamed conquest could be. Hades, Hermes, Apollo, and Eros appeared to be the front runners, but even the author of the article seemed fairly convinced it was none other than the king of the underworld, going so far as to re-run the photo of them outside Hades home the morning after Zeus's party

"THAT CHEATING *_hic_* BASTARD!" Before she could stop herself, Minthe's fingers were dragging across the screen of her own phone, composing a scathing, though almost illegible, message full of accusations and profanity. Finally, she linked the article and hit send. All that was left was to wait.

Thetis meanwhile sat idly by, admiring her own handiwork. She finally had broken Minthe down low enough to placate her insecurities for the evening.


	5. A Misunderstanding (NSFW)

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL THEMES!

5\. A Misunderstanding

Hades awoke before his alarm but, having slept through most of the night, felt well rested. He had been having a pleasant dream about taking Persephone on a picnic in the mortal realm under the shadow of massive pomegranate tree. Though they had talked and talked, he couldn't quite remember what was said, only the feeling behind the interaction. It had been raw and emotional, dripping with sexual tension. Directing his attention to the tent pitched in his pajama bottoms, Hades thought '_that would explain you.' _

It had been a long time since Hades had woken with such a powerful erection. Normally it would have subsided on its own, but as he was nearing the end of his extended shower, it was still present and becoming painful.

_'__I suppose I'll have to do something about this before I meet Persephone for breakfast.'_ Just the thought of her sent a jolt down his body, further stiffening his erection. _'__Well this is an interesting development.'_

Hades couldn't deny his urges anymore. Squirting a generous amount of lotion from the bathroom counter into his hand and placing the other against the shower wall, he brought his right hand to the base of his shaft.

He closed his eyes and she was here with him, veiled faintly by the steamy fog that hung in the heavy air. Her silky hair, flowing long and unaffected by the moisture, was floating seductively about his head. His hands reached out in front of him, aching for the feel of her skin. Hands on her shoulders he pulled her into a crushing embrace, his mouth pressing fervently against hers. Pulling back, he saw the lust in her eyes, begging him to explore her body. He slid his hands to her waist, pulling her back into his torso, slowly working his left hand up, past her ribs, and gently resting it upon her delicate breast. Once again, she looked up into his eyes pleadingly.

_'__Please__,' _She whispered longingly.

Hades no longer was in control. He had to do as she asked. She placed her hand atop his and guided him slowly down, down to the apex of her thighs. '_Are you sure,'_ he implored. Irresistibly biting her bottom lip, she nodded. He gingerly placed pushed his fingers between her legs, finding the warm inviting folds of her sex. She was already drenched with anticipation. Slowly he worked his fingers in and out, in and out to moisten them, then dragged them in lazy circles towards her clitoris. _'Mmmmmmm'_ she moaned, lost in his touch. Carefully he started to build speed, not wanting to push her over the edge too soon. Her breathing was now beating a ragged tattoo against his pecs and he could stand it no more. Lifting her leg into the crook of his elbow and circling his other arm back around her waist, he lifted her just high enough to place his tip at her entrance. Finally, after receiving one final nod of approval, he inserted his erection into her welcomingly wet passage. Drawing back, he thrust into her and-

It was over. Standing alone, sated member in hand, he opened his eyes just in time to see the last remnants of his load circle the drain and disappear forever. His thoughts immediately changed from pleasure to guilt. _'What did I just do?'_ It had been centuries since he had pleasured himself to the thought of someone he knew and wasn't in a relationship with. And Persephone was so many years his junior he started to feel dirty.

Hades exited the shower, towel hanging loosely from his hips. How was he going to face her at breakfast knowing what he had done? He turned sharply into his closet and opened the top left drawer on the built-in shelving, drawing out a single pair of midnight black boxer-briefs. He slid them up over his legs, pausing only to readjust himself into a more comfortable position, and grabbed a freshly pressed pair of slacks. Before he had a chance to do up the fly, he heard his phone chime from the bedside table.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, white button-down shirt by his side, he unlocked his phone. Apparently, he had a missed text from Minthe with a time stamp of 2:47am. '_What could she possibly want now?'_Opening the message, he read:

Minthe: H3y ashole i thiught we werr trrrying to be monopolous.!11 But  
thhen yuh juet wet ahead abd fuvkd th litl twaaaat. Fucjj you,  
Hads..enjoi uur misrble lyfe!

Minthe: /2EWhlFb-weeklynark

_'What the hell was that all about?_' Hades knew Minthe wasn't happy about their break up, but accusing him of cheating was something he would have never expected. Curiosity got the better of him and he clicked the link, bringing him to an article in the Weekly Nark tabloid. Confused at first as to why Minthe was bringing up the same trash article whose rumors he had dispelled months ago, it wasn't until he saw the headline that he understood why the photo had resurfaced.

The Goddesses of Eternal Getting It On:  
Persephone, Goddess of Spring, takes a lover,  
Ending her candidacy for TGOEM

_Persephone, Goddess of Spring, takes a lover._

**_Persephone takes a lover._**

_'Oh.'_


	6. Trauma (TRIGGER WARNING! Details at top)

This chapter deals with themes of sexual abuse. Trigger warnings and space will be provided before hand to give plenty of time to avoid it.

6\. Trauma

_'Persephone has a boyfriend_.' Hades lay sprawled across his bed, feet on the floor and arms stretched wide, not sure where to go from there. Yes, he had felt like a creepy old man for masturbating to his 19-year-old roommate, but at least then he had thought she was single, thought maybe, just maybe, she wanted to be with him. Had he been misreading her friendliness again? But this was still a development he had never expected.

Lifting his phone and holding it above his face, Hades returned to the article. He wondered who, if any of them mentioned, was the lucky man to be showered by her affection. Hermes he could understand as they had known each other for quite a while, and he wouldn't have been a bad fit. Or maybe Eros, who may have been a little obnoxious, but seemed to be good at heart. As long as it wasn't Apollo getting the delight of her intimacy. Hades had never been fond of him and didn't think he could take the blow of knowing someone as sweet and kind as Persephone would stoop low enough to love that shitty-little-sun-god.

Still lost in thought, Hades didn't hear Persephone approach his bedroom door, left slightly ajar by Cerberus. It wasn't until she spoke that he noticed her presence.

"Knock, knock," her lilting voice rang out.

"SHIT," he replied, having startled, dropping his phone on his face in the process. Sitting up, he started over "Erm, I mean hey, Um hi. Come in."

"I was getting worried since I hadn't seen you yet, so I came to check and make sure everything was alright." As she sat next to him on the bed, Persephone's earnest concern was somewhat undercut by her inability to look away from his chest. Hades was now painfully aware that he had stopped in the middle of his routine and was sitting half naked in front of the woman he had just pleasured himself to.

"Oh, um, yeah. I've just been having a rough morning and got a little sidetracked. I'll be right out."

"Well is there anything I can do to help?" Persephone's eyes shone with desire to prove herself, but Hades couldn't look her in the eye, fearing she would only see his shame and jealousy.

"N-no. I'll just meet you in the car."

"Oh," her voice sounded somewhat hurt. "Okay." Persephone stood to leave and soon was gone from his sight.

Ten minutes later, they were on the road toward Olympus to drop Persephone off at class. For the first time, an awkward silence hung in the air, too thick to be cut. Hades dropped her off at the curb as usual, but this time didn't wait for her to get inside. It was too painful.

Halfway to the building, a heavy hand fell onto Persephone's shoulder, squeezing just a little too tightly. Terrified shivers ran down her spine. "I've been looking for you." A circlet of red thorns sprouted in her hair. "Where have you been?" The vines grew thicker, the thorns longer. "Why haven't you been returning my calls?" A hazy red hue seeped outward from her cornea's as she turned spat, "What do you want, Apollo?"

"Well geez, only so know where my girl has been the last two weeks. No one has heard from or seen you since you left Artemis's," he retorted defensively.

"That is because I haven't wanted to be seen or heard from. Besides, you must not have been trying very hard as I have stuck to my same schedule with very few exceptions." The crimson glow grew stronger every moment she was near Apollo. "Now if you don't mind, I have a class to attend. Goodbye, Apollo. Stop following me."

Persephone tried to turn back to her objective, but Apollo grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her back. "Hey, you're _my_ girl and you should not speak to me like that. What are people going to think?"

"Let go of me, Apollo. I need to get to class."

"No, I don't think you do. I think you and me need to go somewhere and work out what's going on between us."

"Please, I'm going to be late!"

"Not until this is sorted out!"

"If I go with you now, will you stop bothering me while I'm at school?"

"Sure, after we talk, I'll let you get to class," he acquiesced.

"Fine."

As much as Persephone wanted to avoid Apollo, she thought this would be a good opportunity to confront him about his actions and teach him some boundaries. Apollo on the other hand, was thinking of everything but boundaries. Sure, he had been concerned that she had been avoiding him, but surely her agreeing to leave the school with him was proof she wanted him. More importantly, there was article about the two of them to bolster his confidence in their relationship. Maybe they could even sneak in a quickie before he brought her back to school. What would they try this time?

"Where are you taking me," Persephone asked, pulling Apollo out his depraved fantasy.

"Just a little place I know. It isn't far from here, maybe another 5 minutes." Apollo took a quick right onto an incline and they began climbing toward the summit of Olympus. The pass was speckled with massive villas, belonging to some of the richer gods, and small private businesses. '_I hope we stop at one of these coffee shops, I could use some caffeine_,' Persephone thought. Though she had never really been a coffee drinker before, Hades made such a good cup she had been indulging with him nearly every morning since she moved in. But is his distracted state this morning, he had failed to provide any and Persephone had no idea how to operate the machine.

Staring out the window, she watched shop after shop roll by. Some touting the best coffee in Olympus, other claiming award winning bagels. A few said noting at all, which Persephone found oddly comforting, for she had noticed that places boasting the best this, or greatest that, never quite compared to the modest ones with nothing more than a name.

Higher and higher they climbed, and the businesses became scarcer with each passing minute. Finally, Apollo darted the car to the left onto a small one lane drive. A twinge of fear started to rise in the back of Persephone's throat, a smattering of miniature begonia's joining the thorns at her temple. '_I don't think were going to a coffee shop_.'

"Apollo, you need to tell me where the hell we are going _right now_, this isn't cool!"

"Calm down, we're here anyway." Apollos nonchalance about the matter only furthered her discomfort.

Climbing out of the car and scanning her surroundings, Persephone couldn't really understand why he had brought her up her. The wooded road they had been traveling had dead ended, a small clearing with nothing more than a picnic table and a cliff about 20 yards ahead. "And just where exactly is here?"

"It's just a place I go when I want to be alone, but I wanted to share it with you."

"That's um- sweet, I guess? But why did we have to come all the way up here to talk?"

"I just wanted to make sure we weren't… interrupted." The words themselves weren't threatening, but Persephone felt something behind them that told her he didn't want to just talk.

"Shh," he chastised, shoving a finger against her lips. "Let me go first."

"You have been giving me the slip since day one. Playing hard to get. And is so- just, SO infuriating!" Persephone's shoulders tensed. "Every time I see you, its something else 'Oh, I have class. Oh, I have work. Oh, I know I already slept with you, but I'm supposed to an eternal virgin, so I won't do it again.' How is a guy supposed to keep up!"

Persephone tried to interject, but Apollo was in full rant mode. "I MEAN, you're MY girl, but all you ever do is spend time with FUCKING HADES! I am LITERALLY THE GOD OF THE FREAKING SUN! BRINGER OF LIFE! And what does he have? FUCKING DARKNESS AND A BIG HOUSE?! **I HAVE A BIG HOUSE TOO**, you know. Not that you've ever BOTHERED to come over! Like, its just SO RUDE! And now you have me all riled up, just sitting there so seductively!"

Persephone had backed herself up against the car, arms pulled tight to her chest and eyes the size of dinner plates overflowing with terror.

"DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! You KNOW you want me!"

1

1

1

1

1

1

\- TRIGGER WARNING! Sexual assault/abuse

1

1

1

1

1

1

\- TRIGGER WARNING! Sexual assault/abuse

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

\- TRIGGER WARNING! Sexual assault/abuse

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

\- TRIGGER WARNING! Sexual assault/abuse

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

\- TRIGGER WARNING! Sexual assault/abuse

1

1

1

1

1

1

1

Apollo's hands flashed out seize Persephone's wrists and, wrenching her body up against his own, his savage lips attacking hers before she had a chance to scream.

'_no_.'

The assault continued, Apollo's stony hand pawing viciously at her breast.

'_No_.'

Her conscious mind was fading, Persephone couldn't see an escape. Apollo had her pinned against the side of the car, one hand wedged behind her, the other still captive in his crushing grasp.

Then he dragged his hand down from her breast to tear at the hem of her skirt. The last thoughts rang out through the air as if fired from a gun just before she blacked out.

**_"NNNOOOOOOO!"_**


	7. Think

7\. Think

Hades was still in a downcast mood when he arrived at the Tower 1 parking garage. Mopily, he crawled from his car and made out for his office. There he could shut the doors to the world be as depressed as he pleased. And that's exactly what he would have done if it weren't from Hecate.

The moment the doors shut behind her, Hecate was hit with overwhelming sense of despair. True, the underworld wasn't the cheeriest of places, but this was just crazy. _'I wonder what's gotten Hades into a funk this time_.' His emotional state had been so predictable the last few weeks and Hecate had grown used to the bright atmosphere. She set out to Hades office at once. When she arrived, she found the door locked, which was quite out of the ordinary. She knocked twice and in response only received a tortured moan.

"Hey boss, everything ok in here?"

More moaning.

"Hades, are you hurt? can I come in?"

Silence.

'_Alright that's enough of this_,' Hecate thought as she dematerialized to pass to the other side of the door. Although she wasn't sure she would find inside, Hecate never expected to see Hades, King of the Underworld, lying in the fetal position at the foot of his desk, hand curled around an object she couldn't quite make out.

She approached him cautiously. "Hades?" He didn't respond, but Hecate could see wetness shining on his cheeks, a single stream trickling to then end of his nose only to end in a bulbous drop. "Hades," she asked again, more concerned, "are you crying?" He looked up to her, crouched above him, and nodded as more tears flowed from the corner of his eyes.

"Well what on earth is there that can take a literal king, and reduce him to a puddle one the floor?"

Hades held out his hand, producing a small white flower all shriveled and dried from age.

Hecate's face fell momentarily with compassion for Hades. Of course this was about Persephone. Everything since they had met had been about Persephone. "What happened? Did she move back to the mortal realm?"

"No."

"Did she go back to Artemis's?" Hecate's patience was wearing thin already.

"Uh-uh."

"Hades, I'm not playing this game with you. Are you going to tell me what happened or not," she demanded.

"She's seeing someone," he muttered glumly and passed her his phone to show her the article in the Weekly Nark

Hecate was dumbfounded. "So you're telling me… That _ALL_ of this... Is because you saw an article… In a 2-bit hack tabloid… The same tabloid, may I remind you, that famously reported a false relationship between the two of you... And now you're just going to believe it, point blank?"

Hades blinked up at her. "But it said it was confirmed she wasn't a virgin anymore. By Aphrodite."

Hecate rolled her eyes. "Are you in a relationship?"

"Minthe and I-"

"ARE. YOU. in. a. RELATIONSHIP," she asked again.

"N-no."

"And are you a virgin?"

Hades sputtered "Hecate, I'm over 2000 years old."

"Well, are you," She insisted

"No."

"So then why on would you just assume blindly that the loss of her virginity means she is in a relationship?"

Hades didn't have a response. It was an extremely valid point.

"She is living with you, isn't she?" He nodded curtly. "Don't you think if she had a boyfriend, she would have been staying with him? Or at least be spending time with him? You can hardly get a word in edgewise about work around all the anecdotes of dinners and breakfasts and car rides. It sounds to me that you monopolize her time."

"I didn't think about that. We have been together every night since she moved in," he acquiesced.

"One last thing. Did you ask her?"

Hades could have kicked himself. All this pain could have been avoided if he had just talked to her at all on the ride to her campus.

"I have to find her!"

"Woah, there boss. We do have a kingdom to run. I don't think her relationship status is going to change in the next few hours while we get some work done."

Hades knew she was right, but he was going to be antsy until he found out. "I think I'm just going to call her."

Hades had his phone out and dialing before Hecate could tell him she didn't think it was a good idea.

"Hades, this really isn't a subject for a phone call. She- It's something that you need to discuss in person!"

Pulling his phone away from he ear, he replaced it in his pocket and nodded again. He didn't bother to tell Hecate it was only because she didn't answer. If she had, he would have asked her about everything.

But she didn't so he would have to go about his day without this closure.

Persephone however, never heard her phone ring. Even if she had, she couldn't get to her phone. It was still locked inside Apollo's car. She looked around, trying to figure out what to do. The cliffside was now a dense meadow, heavy with flowery foliage, and Apollo was lying at her feet unconscious, a trickle of golden Ichor streaming from his temple.


	8. What Next?

8\. What Next?

"Wow, kid. You really know how to bring the heat."

Persephone spun to find the source of the voice, but there was no one to be seen.

"Little shit had it coming, after all he's put you through," the voice rang out again, still with no clear owner.

"W-who's there?"

"You really have no idea?" The voice called over her shoulder.

Spinning once more, Persephone yelped, startled to find herself nose-to-nose with the god of war.

"ARES! How did you find me?"

"I told you before, I've been keeping tabs on you. Your interesting," he growled. "When I felt your anger building, I just had to indulge."

"So, y-you saw what happened?" Persephone wasn't sure she wanted Ares to know.

"Of course, I've been following you since you got in his car," he mused. Then slightly softer he added, "After Aphrodite told me what he did to you, I wasn't going to just leave you all on your own."

Persephone thought she was going to be sick. If Aphrodite had told him, how many other people knew?

As though reading her mind, Ares replied, "Don't worry kid, she hasn't told anyone else, and I wont either if you don't want me to. This is your battle to fight. Aphrodite only told me because I found her crying when she got home from that shit-show of a ceremony. Plus, I figure you could use a few fighters in your corner."

Persephone was surprised at how much better she felt that after his proclamation. It certainly couldn't hurt to have the god of war on your side. And although they hadn't really been close, the revelation that Aphrodite had her back too was comforting. She wondered if Eros knew that both of his parents did too.

"So what are you gonna do with this bag of shit," Ares questioned, jerking his thumb back to the still unconscious Apollo lying helplessly at their feet.

Her panic began to rise in the back of her throat again. What was she going to do with him? _'Surely I can't just leave him here,'_ she thought. _'Can I?_'

She combed her way through the brush to sit at the picnic table, Ares close behind. "Um, I don't know. I don't even know what happened," she explained, trying to remember the actual moment. It had all happened so fast. One moment Persephone was trapped beneath Apollo's body weight, too much for her to muster, the next he was crumpled on the ground like I used napkin. "Wait, you said you were here the whole time, did you pull him off me," She asked.

A wicked smile spread across his face as he replied, "Oh no, kid. That was all you."

Persephone's heart sank. For a moment she had a spark of hope that she hadn't truly hurt anyone. But the moment was fleeting and replaced with pure, white hot anger. "So you were here the ENTIRE time and did NOTHING?! You could have stopped him!" Her anger grew, bringing tears to her eyes. "Why would you let him DO THAT to me?!"

Persephone became frightened when rather than recoil from her wrath, Ares started to chuckle. "Kid, I told you before I like to use people's rage for entertainment. Sure, I was going to step in if things got out of hand. In fact, I nearly did, but I wanted to see if you could handle yourself and right as I was about to pound that slimy creep into a grease stain, you took matters into your own hands. And kid, you did me proud."

Although she didn't appreciate him allowing her to literally be assaulted, Ares sentiment was not lost on her. So few people had treated her like an adult and if Ares would, even in his strange, somewhat manipulative way, she would take it.

"Th-thanks. I guess," she returned, "but in the future if you find someone attacking me, could you please not just stand there and watch?"

"Now that I know you can take care of yourself, sure," he acquiesced.

"I just have one more question," she retorted. He nodded for her to go on. "What did I do?"

Ares eyes shone with excitement as he began to describe the event. Though she had no recollection of it, something about the way he enthused told her every word of it was true. Apparently, after Apollo started pulling at the hem of her dress, she had screamed a guttural, animal screech that caused him to pause and step back. The moment he released her, eyes flaming, she rose off the ground. As she floated upward, the grass of the mountain top rose with her, engulfing Apollo. It was everything Ares could do to keep his line of sight but reman hidden. The last thing he saw was Persephone's arm flew out in a flash and a red form strike Apollo clean in the temple, knocking him flat to the ground, where we remained still.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Persephone sat in silence digesting all the information Ares had brought to life for her. Finally she stood from her seat and returned to the golden chariot to decided where to go from here. She stared down at the stone still man on the ground, trying to decide what needed to be done. If he would just stir to let her know he was ok, she would feel better. Ares only suggestion was to smash the windows of his car to teach him a lesson. The offer was tempting, but Persephone couldn't bring herself to do it. She decided she would wait until Apollo began to wake and then leave him to his own devices, flying back down to the school to wait for Hades to retrieve her. In the meantime, she would search the meadow for this red object she had hurled at Apollo. Disappointed and disinterested in this pursuit, Ares bid her farewell and took off. After about 20 minutes had passed with no sign of the elusive item, Apollo began grunting and tried to sit up. Persephone took that as her cue to exit and descended the mountain alone.

When Apollo woke, he found himself alone, a throbbing welt on his head and dried ichor crusting in his hair. He also didn't remember the grass being this high. How long ha he been here? He checked his watch to see it was only 11:30. Unable to remember he events of the last hour, he settled painfully into the drivers seat of his car and drove out of sight, not having seen the giant penis Ares had scratched into the hood before he left.

The meadow was now quiet, not a soul in sight to see the rock-hard pomegranate that had been hiding behind the rear passengers tire of Apollos car.


	9. Confrontation

9\. Confrontation

By the time Persephone got back down to the school, her classes had ended for the day. She sat on a nearby bench to rest, exhausted from the flight down the mountain. She hadn't realized just how far she had been from the campus and flying was tiring at the best of times. In no time at all, she was fast asleep head resting on her backpack in her lap.

She dreamed peacefully of a cool winter's morn, the sun glistening brightly against the frozen dew like miniature diamonds coating every inch of the world. It was the purest form of serenity. Throwing on a coat, she raced out the door to enjoy this rare treat, a warm shadow trailing close behind. She sprinted toward the lake to discover the water turned solid, perfect for skating. There were 2 pairs of skates hung from a tree, begging to be worn. She sat on a downed log to strap a set, the shadow by her side doing the same. It extended a gloved hand to her, gently pulling her to her feet and gliding across the frozen pond.

The longer Persephone was with the shadow, the more she felt like she knew who it was. She was almost certain she recognized the nose peeking out of the darkness. They skated and skated until they couldn't skate anymore and then fell onto a blanket by the shore.

"Promise you'll never leave me," pleaded the shadow.

"Of course. I love you. I could never be without you." Persephone's earnest response seemed to placate the shadow.

Time skipped forward, and it was lovely spring afternoon. The shadow took Persephone for a stroll through the gardens. They walked and talked as Persephone used her powers to make beautiful flowers for the shadow, who gladly accepted them, wore them in its crown. The sun bore down on the seedling plants, nourishing them with its light. But The shadow seemed worried.

"Please, promise you'll never leave me," the shadow begged more urgently, grasping Persephone by the wrists.

"Of course, I'll never leave. I love you," she responded again, but there was a slight pull in her gut that she couldn't define.

Now Persephone and the shadow were back at the pond, swimming in the twilight of the summer swelter. The shadow sat and braided her hair, weaving daisies into every fold. But now the shadow didn't let her wander as far. The shadow wanted her always by its side. Persephone didn't mind exactly, she didn't want to be alone but all too soon she sensed the shadow growing restless again.

"Persephone, I need you to promise you will NEVER leave me," the shadow demanded, a flash of purple shining through the darkness of its face. Its arms reached out ensnaring her in its grasp.

"I-I don't know. This is too much. I love you but I need some space." Persephone tried to break free of the shadows grasp, but it only squeezed tighter. She pushed and pushed but could gain no traction. "Please, let go! You're hurting me!"

"NEVER! I NEED YOU! IF YOU LEAVE, WE'LL BOTH BE ALONE!" The voice was screaming in her ear. Persephone knew that voice. She didn't know what to do.

Suddenly the twilight was receding, a brilliant white light rising from the horizon. Her eyes adjusting, she saw that it wasn't rising, but striding toward her, melting the shadow away with its dazzling shimmer.

"No. NO! You can't take her away from me!" The shadow's voice was fading with its form. "I need her. You can't do this to me…. Please….. no…no-"

Persephone was left standing in an autumn breeze, dead dried leaves skittering across the hard-packed earth. The light stood beside her, extending its hand as an offering. Persephone retreated slightly, not trusting this light. Though the shadow had scared her today, it was all she had ever known, and she knew they truly cared for each other. The light was new and frightening and had taken away her friend. "What happened to the shadow," she asked cautiously, worried what the light would do.

"I sent it away. It is safe and you may return to it if you'd like. But you seemed in need of assistance."

Persephone was reassured by this proclaimation and sat with the light through the brisk fall night until sun came, warming her again with its balmy embrace.

Persephone woke from the dream, cradled delicately in Hades arms. He had found her still asleep on the bench, now lying down, one hand hanging to the ground. When he tried to rouse her, she muttered something incoherent and rolled onto her side, so he gathered her belongings and carried her to the car. She slept the entire ride from Olympus to the Underworld and only stirred once he had her through the front door.

"Wow, were your classes really that dull today?" Hades voice was soothing to her ears after the days events.

"No, I just had an, er- eventful morning," she replied, hopping reluctantly from his embrace to the floor to walk beside him. Hades wasn't sure why, but she seemed inexplicably tense.

"Well I was thinking I could make us both dinner tonight if you'd like. I've been meaning to try out this spanakopita recipe for a while now," he offered, wanting to ease her discomfort, but also plan a moment to ask her about the article.

"That actually sounds really lovely right now," she accepted. "I think I'm just going to freshen up before dinner if that's ok?"

"Perfect. Dinner will be ready in about an hour, so take your time," Hades said, barely restraining himself from asking her right on the spot if she was seeing someone.

Persephone wandered off down the hall, Hades watching her every step until she disappeared around the corner. Tossing her backpack on her bed, she turned to her bathroom, she started the shower and stripped down to reveal her delicate magenta skin. For a few moments, she stared at herself in the mirror, transfixed on the weariness in her eyes. '_Why can't I just get a break,'_ she thought. The spell broken she climbed into the shower and felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She was home, safe, with Hades always close by if she needed.

As she stood there, water cascading down her back, Persephone suddenly felt all the emotions from the day come rushing back and began sobbing. '_What could I possibly have done to make Apollo think I was so interested in him? Why wouldn't he just leave me alone?_' There just didn't seem to be any answer good enough. By the time she climbed out of the shower, the sobs had reduced to a sniffle here and there, but she felt relieved to have released these emotions.

_'I hope my eyes aren't too red from all this crying,'_ she thought as she stepped into her coziest pair of pajamas. 'Also, I hope Hades doesn't mind me being dressed down so much for dinner.'

Hair still wrapped in her towel, Persephone emerged into her room and joined Hades in the kitchen just as he was setting the table.

"I hope you're hungry, I didn't realize it was a recipe for 8. Whoops," hades said with a wry smile.

Persephone let out a tiny giggle that delighted Hades to no end. He wanted to add it to his life's soundtrack. They sat and enjoyed some small talk until Hades could stand it no longer.

"I- I need to ask you something," he declared nervously. Persephone, utterly perplexed, nodded for him to continue. "I know you told me you left TGOEM, but you never really said why. But then I um- saw an article today that said something about the circumstances under which you left."

Now Persephone was the one who was nervous. _'Did Aphrodite tell someone what happened?' _

"It said that you, uh, were seeing someone. It didn't say who, but I was curious if it was, you know, true?"

Persephone sat momentarily stunned. Gathering her wits, she answered as truthfully as she could, without revealing the darkest parts of her secret. "It's complicated, but the short answer is yes, I was with someone and it is why I had to leave TGOEM."

Hades heart sank. Seeing his visible disappointment, Persephone added, "but it was a one time thing and is over now."_ 'I hope_,' she thought to herself.

Hades felt his relief was excruciatingly obvious, and yet Persephone found it exceedingly sweet. "Is it ok if I ask one more question," he pried.

"I suppose so."

"Would you possibly be interested in joining me for dinner tomorrow. Like a date?"

()

()

()

Thanks for reading!

Follow me on Facebook for more updates!

HadesandPersephonefanfic


	10. Yes or No

10\. Yes or No

"Would you possibly be interested in joining me for dinner tomorrow. Like a date?"

Persephone froze. Hades couldn't take his eyes off hers. It seemed her thoughts were going a million miles a minute, or bot moving at all. The silence stretched on from acceptable to awkward, all the way into alarming before Persephone finally made a peep.

Having run through so many scenarios throughout his day, from overjoyed to down-right laugh-off rejected Hades never in his wildest dreams could have predicted crying. Persephone, once again overwhelmed by the events of the day, had just sat there unable to speak until her emotions boiled over. Hades was completely dumbfounded and didn't know if he should try to comfort her or slink away to his room and be ashamed. Luckily for him, Persephone made that call for him by leaning over to him and resting her head on is shoulder. Still not sure what he did, Hades asked her if everything was alright.

"No, everything isn't alright," she answered.

Hades anxiety was clawing its way up his throat. "D-Did I do something wrong?"

Persephone blinked up at him, her turn to be utterly bewildered. "No! No, you didn't do anything wrong," she reassured him. "I just have had a really stressful day and I just wasn't expecting this."

Hades tried to ask her what had stressed her so, but she said she really didn't want to talk about it. "Well, if you are ever ready, I would love to be a shoulder for you to lean on." He meant it too. But again, he was growing tense, needing her to answer his question. "Persephone, I don't mean to pry, but you still haven't responded to me invitation to dinner? Would you care to join me for a date tomorrow night?"

"I don't think I can," she finally answered.

"It's ok," Hades murmured, head bowed in embarrassment. "I'll just leave you alone."

"NO!" Persephone cried, jumping up to stop his retreat. "Hades please, don't misunderstand me. Clearly there is something between us," she began "And I know we have talked about it before. I really do care for you. But today has been very trying and it's just a lot right now. Can I just have a few days to think it over and process my own problems?"

Hades looked down at her pleading eyes and realized that he _had_ done something wrong. He had selfishly put his feelings ahead of hers. "Of course, sweetness. I'm sorry I tried to spring this on you. Please, take all the time you need."

Thanking him for his patience, Persephone excused herself to her bedroom, where she was asleep before she knew it. Hades sat at the table, still staring down the hall where she had disappeared once again. His nerves felt both sated and electrified at the same time. She hadn't said no, going so far as to admit she felt something between them, but she also hadn't said yes, despite the obvious chemistry. What a strange feeling it was, knowing she has feelings too and yet still being unable to act on them.

_'Well, these dishes aren't going to wash themselves I guess,'_ Hades said to himself, gathering plates and cups blindly, unable to tear is eyes from the hall. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for. Resigning himself to a night fraught with unanswered questions, he turned his back to the darkened passage and trudged toward the sink. He set the dishes down and braced himself against the sink, trying to release some of the apprehension plaguing him. _'Why isn't this easier? I've never had a problem with rejection before, and I wasn't even rejected this time!' _Hades righted himself and went to work on the dishes. _'I'm just so tired of being alone.'_

_'Hades?'_

Her voice was like bright music calling him out of a dark silence. Hades spun to see Persephone standing directly behind him, nightgown draped long and silken around her petite frame. He stood, hypnotized by her beauty and unable to move as she gracefully raised her hand to caress his cheek. Hades closed his eyes and lowered his head, never wanting her tough to cease. She placed her other hand on the opposing cheek as Hades opened his eyes. _'Yes,' _she said.

Not wanting to get his hopes up too soon, Hades asked _'Yes?'_

_'Yes, I will join you for a date tomorrow night.' _Persephone accentuated her answer with a flute like giggle and, drawing his face in closer to hers, a long-awaited kiss. Hades closed his eyes again, deepening the kiss.

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself face down on his plate, a harem off dogs surrounding him and licking the remnants of his dinner off his face. Hades cursed himself for falling asleep at the table. Had worrying about Persephone all day really tired him out that much? He stood from the table, shooed the dogs back to their beds, and piled the dished in the sink to be done in the morning. With a sigh, he too headed to his bed to get some shut eye, this time without leftovers on his forehead. When he was finally asleep, he dreamt of nothing but Persephone the whole night long.

Persephone woke early the next morning. Being that it was a Saturday, she had no pressing obligations for the day. The thought of facing Hades at breakfast that morning however was reason enough for her to find something to do. After the way things had ended the night before, she just wasn't ready to give him an answer. _'Maybe I can try and see one of my friends today,' _she thought. '_I haven't really been in contact with them since the ceremony.' _She shuddered at the memory. Persephone went to grab her phone from the charger so she could text Artemis or Eros, but it wasn't there. Thinking back, she realized the last place she was sure she had it was in Apollo's car. _'Great.'_

Before heading out, Persephone scrawled quick note to Hades and left it on the counter, not wanting him to worry when he couldn't find her. Sitting at the train platform, she tried to make a list of stops she would need to make today and decided which to do first. She decided visiting Eros would be a logical first stop, since his house was closest to the station and maybe he could help her decided what to do from there.

As she approached the house, Persephone couldn't ignore that Eros was already out in the yard with his siblings and blaring music behind them. When he saw her, Eros waved frantically and ran up to meet her at the start of the walk.

"Persephone!" Eros trapped her is a relieved hug, all the while shouting over the deafening music. "Everyone's been so worried! Where have you been? No one has heard from you in weeks!"

"I am so sorry! I've been trying to set my mind straight after the whole TGOEM thing. Mama wanted me to move back to the mortal realm, but I was going to miss everyone so much. I'm actually living in the Underworld right now." The blush in her cheeks told Eros everything he needed to know.

"Oh my gods, You moved in with Hades didn't you? You have to tell me everything," He insisted.

"Ha, I guess I will, but I need to talk to you about something else first," She yelled. "Can we turn down the music?"

Now it was Eros's turn to blush, "Yeah, um, no can do. It's protecting the neighborhoods innocence!"

Completely lost, Persephone asked, "What do you mean?"

"My mom and dad are inside, um," He looked to make sure none of the little ones were in ear shot, "doing the dirty deed?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Mom and dad are inside fucking," Eros called back, shuttering at the thought.

"OH! Gods I'm so sorry," Persephone called back, her embarrassment evident.

"No, it's not your fault! They're just so loud its all I can do to keep everyone on the street from complaining," He explained. "These little brats can take care of themselves though if you want to go somewhere else to talk."

Persephone nodded and soon they were on the way to a bagel shop. On the way, she told him about her run in with Apollo the day before, the dream she had while asleep on the bench, Hades proposal, and her missing phone.

"Ok, wow. Lot to unpack here," Eros started. "First, FUCK Apollo, what a skeeze. Second, good for you kicking his ass, he deserved it. Third, I have no idea what to tell out about the dream. Maybe go talk to my therapist who you've been avoiding. Fourth, what do you MEAN you didn't answer him?! This is what you've wanted for a while now and you just left him hanging? I am ashamed. Finally, lets go get your phone. As you know, I can pick locks."

"I was so overwhelmed I didn't know what to say to Hades! You really think it's a good idea for me to go out with him?"

"I think it's a great idea for exactly 2 reasons," Eros countered. Persephone cocked her head to the side, intrigued. "1, Hades has amazing taste and more money than you can comprehend, so worst comes to worst, you get a really good, _really_ expensive meal for free."

"Fair point, what's the second reason?"

A sly smile tore across Eros's face. "Because out of all those things we just talked about, that's the only one you wanted to _keep_ talking about."


End file.
